


Hot chocolate

by MilyV



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst and Feels, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Open to Interpretation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:40:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26706871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilyV/pseuds/MilyV
Summary: He had left forever or, at least, Mihai thought that until he saw him at the bus stop.
Relationships: Norway/Romania (Hetalia)
Kudos: 4





	Hot chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> Mihai = Romania.  
> Sigurd = Norway.

He made sure that the door was closed, then he put the keys on his bag. Another day of work had gone like the wind. He took a deep breath, it was time to head home. 

The same routine of every day. His life was all about just going to work and then coming back to his apartment. No other activities. No other hobbies, besides reading before sleeping and the casual Netflix binging. 

However, Mihai felt that there was something else missing in his life. Since that person had walked away from him, he thought that his life didn’t have any meaning. At least, when Sigurd was still around, he could talk to him or go to dates with him. Now, it was just an empty feeling on his chest. 

Mihai shook his head. He needed to let him go. That relationship had come to an end for a reason. He knew he should just forget about Sigurd. Yet it felt like the last time he had seen him, was yesterday. 

He checked his wallet and counted the coins for the bus ticket. The bookstore gig, while he enjoyed being there, wasn’t going very well. He thought that he soon would need to find a new job. 

He sat on the bench. He took a glance at his surroundings. At first, he didn’t notice anything out of the ordinary. However, for some reason, a curl was standing out in the crowd. He opened his eyes widely. No, no, no. 

“Sigurd?” He whispered. 

He felt he was about to pass out. He was livid. From all the places where he could have found him, the bus stop wasn’t on his top ten. What was he supposed to do now? He had prayed for so long for that occasion, but he had never thought what he was going to tell him once he had Sigurd in front of him. 

He wasn’t ready at all. He felt that the wound on his heart was just opened again. He reminded himself that it didn’t matter. After all, Sigurd decided to leave him. Even though he still hadn’t figure out what he had done wrong, he thought that he needed to respect his decision. The tears began falling on his cheeks and he promptly cleaned them. 

He got on the bus and sat on one of the first sits. He didn’t even see if Sigurd was there. Why would he, anyways? Sigurd had moved far away from him. There was no reason for him to take the same bus. 

Maybe he was just seeing things that weren’t there. His mind was playing tricks on him. He was missing Sigurd so bad, that maybe he was confusing someone else with his former boyfriend. Yes, that had to be. 

But Mihai was about to be surprised. He walked to the back door of the bus and Sigurd was standing still. They both looked at each other’s eyes. Mihai swallowed his saliva and used all his courage to keep walking. 

Sigurd didn’t say anything. He just descended from the bus at the same stop as Mihai. 

“I…” 

“Not here,” Sigurd said before turning his back on Mihai. 

He didn’t even wait for a reply from Mihai. Sigurd wasn’t completely sure about what he was doing. He thought he had closed that chapter from his life. Yet there he was, walking towards Mihai’s apartment. 

Mihai was confused. Was he dreaming or what? He ran to catch up with Sigurd. He had so many questions that he needed to ask. Maybe it was his last chance. He didn’t want to ruin things… again. 

Sigurd stopped in front of Mihai’s building. He stared at him, not knowing what to say or do next. He questioned himself. Maybe he was wasting time, but his heart was begging to go back to Mihai. After all, the only place he wanted to be was next to him.

“Why?!” Mihai couldn’t hold it any longer “Why are you here?!”

“I…” Sigurd looked at the ground. He kicked a small rock that was near him before saying something else “Because… Because I made a mistake”

Mihai was sobbing while trying to process what he just said. He was shaking so bad, that he could barely stand on his foot. 

“A mistake?!” 

“I…” Sigurd had always struggled to open up about his feeling and this time wasn’t the exception. How he could explain to Mihai that since had left his side, he was taking all of his thoughts? 

Mihai got on his knees and covered his face. 

“I lied when I said I didn’t need you” Sigurd admitted, before surrounding Mihai between his arms “I… I need you in my life, Mihai”

Sobs, sobs, and more sobs. No words. They didn’t need them. Mihai felt the warm embrace from Sigurd. From an eternal winter to a new coming spring. 

“Let’s talk inside. We can have some hot chocolate” Sigurd suggested. 

Mihai cleaned his face with his sleeve before looking at Sigurd. He was so embarrassed, yet he felt safe to show his emotions to him. Even though he wasn’t sure what could happen in their future, he couldn’t resist such an invitation.

“Maybe I have some in my apartment” Mihai wasn’t sure.

“Let’s go then” Sigurd stood up and reached to Mihai to help him out. 

Because, maybe, some hot chocolate could help to heal some wounds. Or to start over. Who could know?

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
